Smile
by neonkoi
Summary: Kaito notices his girlfriend Shinichi doesn't smile or laugh often. Well, he's about to change that! "I swear to god Kaito, I will bite off your finger." Shinichi said as he started to tickle her. "But of course, Oujo-san!" He exclaimed in a KID like voice. "I live to make you happy, but to do that, you need to smile." Fem!Shin KaiShin Oneshot - dedicated to Anonymous


**_A cute and fluffy one-shot dedicated to Anonymous (Meaning I won't tell you who under the askers request.)_**

 ** _Fem!Shin Kaishin - Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _-I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito(u)_**

* * *

 _"_ Shinichi? Were you invited to the police ball?" Ran asked curiously. Hakuba and Hattori looked at her expectantly. Sonoko just huffed, twirling her hair around by the tip of her fingers. Shinichi remained stoic as they walked to a near by diner.

"Yeah, I got the invitation yester-" She started only to clamp her mouth shut with her hand. Everyone stared at her when she suddenly stopped walking. All of them had curious expressions except for Kaito. The thief in question was trying to hide a smirk. Shinichi noticed the gazes and pretended to cough and they soon started walking again.

Everyone got ahead of Kaito and Shinichi, so they walked a little behind. The detective glared at the thief's offending hand when she had the chance. He had poked her in the ribs. And he knew she was ticklish, that bastard. Kaito just smiled at her than pointed to his face.

"You see that Meitantei-Chan? It's a smile. Lighten up a bit." Kaito just received another hateful look as Shinichi jogged to keep up with the group. He chuckled. His goal today, was to steal a laugh from his dear beautiful critic. He was after all, a thief. And what did thieves do? They steal.

Arriving at the diner, the group sat down in a circular booth. Ran and Sonoko shared one side. Hakuba and Hattori the other, in the middle of the circle while Shinichi and Kaito sat beside on another across from Ran and Sonoko. Shinichi was sitting nervously at the edge of the seat, shying away from Kaito's hands.

Their waiter had come and gone with their orders and Shinichi let out a mental sigh of relief. Kaito had stopped. And then Shinichi decided quite reluctantly, she had jinxed herself. Kaito's offending fingers were attacking her sides discreetly and she did her best to hold in a fit of giggles that threatened to fall out. She squirmed in discomfort and Ran and Sonoko eyed her strangely.

As she was eating, she clutched her fork tightly in hope of thwarting any laughter as the thief ran his fingers across her stomach. She could see Kaito was frustrated he couldn't make her break, but unfortunately for her, he happened to be a very stubborn person and wouldn't hold up until he did. When he suddenly poked her in the navel, she nearly fell of the booth trying to scoot away. Thankfully the rest of the group were in deep conversation and didn't seem to be looking.

With another glare in Kaito's direction, she slid back to her seat properly and began eating again. Until she was once again interrupted by Kaito who just happened to tickle her under the armpit! The armpit! Who does that? And why? Why was he doing this, now that she thought of it. She couldn't contemplate on it any longer when the thief squeezed one of her knees making her gasp as she tried to hold in any other sounds. Ran broke out of her conversation with Sonoko and looked over to the young detective.

"Are you alright Shinichi?" She asked, noticing the gasping expression the girl happened to be wearing. Shinichi nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth. Ran believed her and moved back to her conversation with the Suzuki girl who happened to be ranting on about her KID crush. She nearly rolled her eyes at the irony since Kaito was her boyfriend and he was KID.

Her foot shifted under the table when her shoe suddenly went missing. Of course what happened after made her bite her lip. Kaito just wouldn't give up. He was so determined to make Shinichi laugh that he had started tickling her feet. Soon, and unsurprisingly her sock also went missing making her foot even more vulnerable to the magician's touch. She tried her hardest to pull away but Kaito was having none of that. At least not until he received one of Shinichi's soccer kicks..

But of course that wouldn't make him quit either. Instead, a feather appeared in a slight burst of gray smoke and while everyone was distracted, he began to tickle her nose which resulted in a series of sneezes bring attention to the female detective. She apologized, telling them they were leaving early and dragged Kaito out of the diner after paying.

Later that night when both had changed into pj's since Kaito was staying at her house while Chikage was away, Kaito knocked on her door.

"I hope this is an apology." She said as she opened the door. She really had expected one. She certainly didn't think Kaito was going tackle her onto her bed and tickle her mercilessly as his fingers traveled up her shirt. She burst out laughing, not being able to hold it in any longer. "K-kaito! Y-you... Hahaha.. have no shame!"

Kaito only smirked as he ran his fingers over her torso, playing like a piano. To no avail could Shinichi push him off.

"I swear to god Kaito, I will bite off your finger." Shinichi said as he started to tickle her around the neck.

"I don't think so~" The thief replied back, bringing his head down to the detectives stomach, blowing raspberries and Shinichi burst out laughing even harder than before, tears gathering along the corners of her eyes. The thief himself laughed, plopping down next to Shinichi on the bed, pulling her into a loving embrace. "I love it when you laugh and smile." He muttered into her hair and Shinichi blushed.

"Was that what it was all about?" She asked in a happy tone. She was glad he cared about her that much.

"But of course, Ojousan!" He exclaimed in a KID like voice. "I live to make you happy, but to do that, you need to smile."

* * *

 _ **Oneshot suggestion is currently closed but I will finish those who have already been approved. I'll keep you updated on whether or not I'll accept suggestions on my profile!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. R &R**_

 _ **-Neonkoi**_


End file.
